Fragile Warrior
by DeedlitsFlame
Summary: Usagi is fed up with war, and decides to take matters into her own hands. Along with her companions, she seeks the ending of combat, and her target is the gundams. What will the boys have to say about this? Will Usagi succeed in destroying the gundams?
1. My sins

          Usagi cursed to herself. The alarms had recently sounded, and the possibility of arriving at her destiny was becoming impossible. Her speed increased as she attempted to camouflage herself against the shadows. She pushed the thought of failing out of her mind.

          "An intruder," Rashid proclaimed huskily, his ears picking up the alarms of the Sanc Kingdom. He turned to face a number of soldiers with a stern expression. "Alert Quatre-sama immediately. We must capture the trespasser."

          "It was good to see all of you once again." Quatre smiled. "Now that the war is over, I suppose we'll be going our separate ways?"

There was silence. The four boys scattered about the room nodded their heads; something the young Arabian had grown accustomed to.

Quatre jumped to the sound of frantic knocking at the door. Something was, without a doubt, wrong. "You may present yourself."

A breathless man rushed in, panting. "There has been a break in… We don't have any idea who might be in on this, or what they might be after, but it's very urgent... Rashid-sama has asked of your assistance."

His expression turned serious. "I do not know how any human being could have passed security..." The man stared at him expectantly. "Of course, we'll be there right away."

          "I found it!" The young blond giggled, waving her fist in the air triumphantly. Smirking, she slipped the five items safely into her pocket. "I was positive the Reberba child would have interesting security... What a shame." 

"Hold it right there!" A hand was briefly raised before her face as she turned a corner, preventing the girl from moving any further. The soldier curled his lip. "It's a woman, Master."

A taller man paced in front of her, his face twisted into a scowl. He grabbed her arm with amazing force. "You thought you'd get away, didn't you, little woman?" 

Usagi laughed aloud, to his surprise. She gazed up with him with eyes shimmering with bliss. "Oh, of course not, Sir! I was fully aware of your abilities! I was expecting to be captured…" 

Rashid shook his head. "Girl… I believe you took something that wasn't yours. You had best give it back before my master is forced to deal with you."

Usagi stuck out her tongue with another shrill giggle. "Well," she scoffed. "I'm _not afraid of Quatre Winner! He's a mere little boy!"_

Rashid's eyebrows shot up. Was this strange female fearless of the consequences, or was she just unaware? He was twice as big as her, and she was _sticking out her tongue!_

"You'll be destroyed if you resist," he said coldly. "Don't try and stall time. I'm not naive, girl, neither am I to be mocked in such a disrespectful manner. Hand them over."

"Am I resisting?" Her smile broadened.

She had a point, he realized. She hadn't struggled even a little since he had first taken hold of her arm, neither had she protested in any way. He was quiet then, straining to find something else to say.

Her voice broke his train of thoughts. "Remember, the enemy can be quick-witted, and if you don't think, they have the advantage, see?"

"Rashid-san!"

The Gundam pilots appeared all at once at Rashid's side, regarding the mysterious girl with stunned looks. She gave Quatre a nod of respect.

"I'm really out of shape," Duo wheezed, collapsing against the nearest wall.

Wufei acknowledged the grinning girl held by the bigger man with a snort. "A weak woman has successfully gotten through your system. Pathetic."

"Me?" Usagi stared back at him with unbelievable charm. "That's too bad… I can tell you don't get kissed enough, am I right?"

Duo burst out laughing, holding his side in pain. "Wu-man... Kissing?! Kami-sama… You're killing me!"

She bobbed her head, blond bangs bouncing as she did so. "You cannot deny such a thing! It is obvious by the way he acts around females… But, I am just assuming, after all."

"I will not be kissed. It is dishonorable," Wufei said, folding stubborn arms over his chest. "Especially by a woman such as yourself. I would never allow it."

She frowned. "But… who said it had to be a female?"

"What are you doing here?" Heero demanded, disregarding Duo's loud cackles. His eyes were dangerously serious, and his gun was already settled on her. "What business do you have?"

Usagi clasped her hands together. "I thought you'd never ask! I was sent here to retrieve your Gundam information…" Her hand opened, revealing five small chips. "See?"

"That was highly secure data," Quatre stated in disbelief. "How were you able to get that far without getting caught? That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible."

"Stop playing games," Heero said. "Who sent you?"

She turned to face him, the chips still rested in her palm. "Gundams are going to bring an end to the world, and if you won't destroy them, I, Tsukino Usagi, am the one for the job."

"Without them, the world has no protection," Trowa murmured under his breath. "If OZ decides to reform, there will be nothing to save you."

Her smile faded. "You all live lies, have you not realized it? Your only purpose is to follow through with your orders. It wouldn't matter which side you were on to begin with… I must do away with such a threat."

"That's surprising," Duo said. "You would honestly destroy the Gundams, after all we've done for earth? We have done nothing but protected the citizens."

Rashid's grip on her loosened as she crossed the hallway, each step taken with such refinement that her somehow flawless break-in was now obvious. Usagi was nose-to-nose with the braided pilot in a matter of seconds. He swallowed. She smiled.

"Yes. Honestly."

And then, without another breath, she was gone, even before Rashid could reach for her again. Gunshots rang out. Heero fired, twice, but she was already out of sight. The girl was _much_ faster than predicted.

"Odd," Duo breathed, eyes wide. "Very, very odd."

          "Did you retrieve them, as I ordered?"

Usagi bowed her head as low as possible. "I have, Master. All five chips are now in your possession."

"Good. Enter the data into the computers as quickly as possible. I want a full report."

"Demo…" She raised her head with reluctance. "You said we'd be putting an end to them for good. To stop the pointless violence they have caused."

Her Master snorted. "It is out of the question, Usagi. Such precious bits of information cannot simply be annihilated with such ease… I have anticipated their secret for much too long."

"You… you lied to me." She bent her head. "I thought everything you taught me was to prevent such arrogant injustice… But now I see that was not the cause. So, can you tell me what my real purpose is?"

"You're a toy. Just like the Gundam pilots, you are only here to follow orders."

A toy? Usagi felt her heartbeat thudding wildly against her ribcage. All this time, she was only considered a mere toy? Was she worth nothing? "I… can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I can't go through with this, Master!" she cried, shaking her head. "I can tell wrong from right, and this is definitely something I am against. My heart tells me I cannot trust you any longer. The look in your eyes… is bloodthirsty, and it frightens me."

"You have no choice. Hurry up; my patience is starting to wear thin."

"Don't you understand? It's against my free will! I don't want to be involved with your plans any longer… I don't want to be the cause of more destruction in this universe…"

"Then I will have no choice but to take them by force."

Usagi nodded her head coolly. "Then," she said, pulling out the five chips. "There is no need for me to stay here any longer. I shall take them back… and guard them with my life."

"You are making a foolish decision," the voice hissed. "Surely you aren't so arrogant as to think you could surpass my forces. Bring them back if you wish, but heed my words; I _will_ get them."

"We will see. Perhaps you simply underestimate me."

**Author's Comments:** I do realize Usagi acts a little strangely… But I wanted to completely flip her usual personality right around. I hope you all enjoy it so far! Next chapter will be out as soon as possible!

**ChibiBear Check!: **I **love** Usagi's new attitude. Well, who wouldn't? She's obviously turning out to be more than she seems, but she's still got that sweet personality of hers… 

ChibiBear: _*Bows to Deedlitsflame* You are my idol!_

Deedlitsflame: ^_^;; Ano…

ChibiBear: _*Starry eyes* Usagi is so cool! I love the way she acts around the poor boys! Especially Wu-man! Heehee, "who said it had to be a female?"_

Deedlitsflame: …


	2. Without an identity

"What the hell are we going to do? That information was important! If that girl is intending on using it against earth, who knows what will happen?" Duo sighed, reclined back in his chair. "We're screwed." 

"Don't say things like that, Duo," Quatre said. "She didn't seem to keen on using them for violence… And we _do have her name, after all."_

"She specified her name?!" Duo straightened. "Well, I suppose she wasn't a very good burglar, now was she? Heh… Heero, why don't you check out for information?"

"I have." Heero turned his laptop. The screen revealed a young girl's picture, flashing a familiar smile towards the camera. Her name and small bits of information appeared at the bottom.

Trowa scanned it quickly. He turned his head towards Quatre. "She's younger than I expected."

"She may not be a clever thief, but she's awfully beautiful," Duo murmured, eyes pinned to the screen. "Her smile is almost frightening."

"Don't drool on me, Maxwell," Wufei said. "Did you even take the time to read her profile? She's a fully-trained member of a secure colony. The name is not specified."

He shrugged. "We could always negotiate…" 

The door swung open at that moment, and Rashid stepped into the massive room. Strangely, his eyes showed confidence. "Quatre-sama, she has been captured... The Tsukino girl has given herself up."

"Given herself up…? Why would she do something so suddenly?"

"It may well be a trap." He closed his eyes . "The girl hasn't spoken since we obtained her. She simply arrived at the doors moments ago, not even making an attempt to escape."

"Bring her in," Quatre said. "We must talk."

"As you wish."

Usagi was led into the room with a small nudge from Rashid, and the heavy doors shut behind her. She staggered forwards. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Sanc Kingdom." Quatre nodded his head in greeting. "On your own, I am presuming? Or are you after something else?"

"Ah, yes, I remember you now. Thank you for taking me in. I have come to return your data. Besides, they are certainly not mine to keep." She held out the chips to him, grinning. "There was an error."

Duo cocked an eyebrow. "An error? With the mission itself?"

"I beg your pardon?" 

"You stole the chips, therefore it must be some sort of _mission_. What went wrong with the mission?" Duo sighed. "Did you fail it or something?" 

"I would not accept an assignment if I were to fail it," Usagi said. "There was a simple… misunderstanding, you see… So, I have come to return what is not mine. Understandable?"

'_No._' Duo nodded with hesitation. "Aren't you afraid we'll kill you on the spot? I thought you hated us, because we're all dangerous bastards, ne?"

"How could I hate you?" Usagi's eyes flashed. "I'm not allowed to hate. It is not reasonable to feel such an irrational emotion. It's cruel."

"I think I understand," Quatre said, surprising the others. "Are you saying that you are immune to any violence, even if it means _feeling it?"_

"I haven't had such an experience," she admitted. "My Master tells me hate is just something that comes when all other feelings have been overpowered, and you become blinded by rage. It drives you to want others to feel pain… It's nothing I ever want to witness."

"So… You've never felt angry or anything? All the anger you've ever felt is left to bottle up inside?" Duo waved his hands at her. "I wouldn't want to be around if you ever lost your temper!"

"What _is_ anger like? Does it hurt to feel it? Is it quite painful?"

Duo sweatdropped. '_She's never felt that… Harsh…_'

"Anger is another way of expressing your grief," Quatre said. "It comes naturally, when you have experienced a considerable amount of pain. It doesn't hurt, though…"

"Ah… I see." The girl began to twist a few strands of hair around her forefinger. "I was curious… Have you ever experienced the emotion, '_love_?'"

Quatre felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the look she was giving him. So… so… dense; was that the right word? No, it felt different. It was as though he were only speaking with a small child. "I… I-I… What I mean to say is… I mean… I…"

"Oh! Does this topic embarrass you?" She bowed her head. "I apologize for the intrusion. I will restore the chips in your possession and leave immediately."

"Who is your leader?" Heero demanded suddenly, ice tinting his voice. His distant steel eyes were locked sternly on hers. "Whom do you work for?"

Her lips curved into a sad sort of smile. "That is information I cannot give out, and I am sorry." She headed towards Quatre at a steady pace.

When she was near enough, Heero drew his gun out, and pressed it forcefully against her back with evident intentions. He repeated his question with clenched teeth.

Slowly, the female turned to face him, but she did not meet his eyes. The end of the weapon now indented her chest. Quatre blushed, eyes darting away.

"It isn't correct to point artillery at another human being." Fearless, her hand pressed against the barrel of the gun, and she forced it aside. "Refrain from such violence, please."

He watched her with narrowed eyes as she turned once again. Her casualty was stunning, and yet he did not show it. She was still the enemy.

Smiling, Usagi let the chips fall from her palm and neatly into Quatre's lap. "There. I hope this pleases you, Reberba-san?"

He managed to choke out an uneasy 'yes,' and she smiled. "That is good to hear. I will now be on my way, and I shall not disturb you any longer."

'_Poor Q-man_,' Duo thought with a sly grin. '_He doesn't know how to react…_'

Usagi inspected the Arabian with kind eyes for a few seconds, and then turned to leave. She pushed open the doors, and retreated with soundless footfalls.

Quatre relaxed almost immediately, regarding the small chips rested in his lap with a sigh. '_She was very close to me…_'

Duo took the opportunity to mock the embarrassed blond. "Well, Q-man, did she smell good? You had a pretty good opportunity to… examine her, ne?"

'_She smelt like shampoo and conditioner… Clean._' Quatre dipped his head, flushed. "N-no… I wouldn't invade her personal space…"

"It didn't look like you had much of a choice," he said. "But if anyone here invaded personal space, I'd have to say it was Heero… I mean, you _poked_ her with the gun!"

Heero seemed unaffected by the braided pilot's comment. His eyes stayed pinned on the doors. "I don't trust her. She acts too strange."

Duo shrugged. "At least she brought them back. Maybe she's just got some issues…"

"I agree with Heero," Trowa said from across the room. "The girl acts suspicious on what seems to be her own will. It's as if she wants us to follow her."

Quatre stood. "We should contact Sally. She has a complete database of every person on record. Perhaps we can find out more about her."

          "Usagi!"

The girl paused, the flat of her hand preventing the door from closing. She tilted her head to the side in question. "Yes, Master?"

"Don't you mess up like last time… I won't be so forgiving. No pity for any of them, is that clear? This is your last chance to prove your true strength to me."

"I understand, Master, and I shall not disappoint you."

"Good. Your car is waiting outside."

Usagi smiled and bobbed her head in consent. This time, her mission seemed much more enjoyable. Entering the Sanc Kingdom couldn't have been made easier.

Dismissed by her Master's wave, she slipped out of the two heavy doors. Of course, a failed mission was out of the question _this time- Usagi had done her research._

Pizza; so simple yet so convincing… And it happened to be one of the Gundam pilot's major weaknesses, as she had ecstatically discovered.

The Gundams were used for nothing but violence; that was what her Master had taught her. If they were ordered to annihilate the earth, they would do so.

'_I'll put a stop to it. If such evil is lurking about, I will be the one to prevent it._'

          "Are you sure about this mystery girl of yours? She has no records… no data files… I can't find a single shred of information on 'Tsukino Usagi.'"

Quatre sunk back into his chair, a look of utter confusion written on his face. He watched as Sally Po began to sort through more papers. "Is it possible?"

"I doubt it, Quatre. Every person must have some sort of data, whether it's dental information or electricity bills! I've never come across someone with no identity. Perhaps she was giving you a false name."

"No identity…" He began caressing his temples. But the way she had looked at them. The look in her eyes was so convincing. Could it have been a lie?

"I'm sorry; there is nothing more I can do. If you see the girl again, I'd advise you to secure her and demand information. She seems like a shady character to me."

The screen flashed, and was then blank. Duo let out a sigh. "I don't know what to believe… Is she really _that bad?"_

Wufei snorted. "I couldn't care less. Obviously the woman is a threat to us, so we might as well do what has been suggested."

**Author's Notes: ** ^_^ Personally, I like Usagi's weirdness. It makes her a bit cuter… and innocent, in a twisted kind of way… I hope you are enjoying it so far…

**ChibiBear Check!: **Yo! Well, another chapter finished by Deedlit-chan! Wow, do I ever enjoy this story! I agree with you, Deed, the weird side of Usagi suits her perfectly… Aw, and she is kawaii, like you said. Keep up the good work as always, ChibiBear! Ja!


	3. Unexpected Delivery

          "Ne! You're pizza is here! Open the door!"

Rashid turned to the nearest soldier, his face twisted into a frown. "I don't remember Quatre-sama mentioning any take out, do you?"

"I didn't hear anything." He shrugged. "But it could be that Maxwell boy again. The chefs keep catching him raiding their cupboards for chocolate… Maybe he got hungry."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rashid grumbled as the knocking began to grow louder. "Now, would you like to be paid in cash or check? Either is fine—Wait a second!"

"Cash, please!" The familiar face of Usagi peered up at him from the edge of her pizza-delivery cap. "My boss doesn't particularly like dealing with checks."

Thoroughly suspicious, he bent over to meet her level. She looked straight, unaffected, at him as he inspected her. "I'd have to be stupid to take that from you. For all I know, it could be a bomb. Why should I trust the likes of you?"

"I'm only doing my job," she said, raising a hand in defense. "I thought you'd be happy I delivered your pizza so fast. We did our best to make it enjoyable."

Rashid took one of the five boxes piled up from her hand and opened the lid. Ham and pineapple; Duo's favorite type. He took out a slice carefully and placed it in her free palm.

She sent him a skeptical look. "No, thank you… we only take money…"

"No, eat it," he said. "If you are able to finish that whole piece without dying, I'll be satisfied. So, if it truly is an ordinary ham and pineapple pizza, you'll devour it."

"Who says I will?" she replied, turning her mouth from it. "I don't even like pineapple. At least let me have the cheese one…"

Rashid glared. "No. I don't care if you like it or not. Eat that one. Besides, cheese belongs strictly to Quatre… He'd be upset if someone ate part of his."

Usagi winced before shoving the large slice between her lips. Chewing thoughtfully, she handed it back to him. "There. Delicious. Couldn't have been better."

"All of it. I know poisons that cannot become deadly until taken a large amount. Go on, finish it."

"You're really pushing it," she managed between mouthfuls. "I could… take these away… and then… you'd be sorry. You Master would have no food…"

"And _your_ Master would have no money. You're lucky I'm in a decent mood today. I wouldn't have given you a chance."

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and licked the remnants off her fingers. "There, sir. I've eaten every last crumb. Satisfied? Will you pay?"

"Fine. The pizza had better be good." Rashid took the boxes from her, stuffing a few bills in her extended hand at the same time.

Usagi removed her cap, running her fingers through her bangs. She glanced up at him again. "May I come in, then? Eating makes me thirsty. I'd like a drink."

Had this odd girl just invited herself in? This so-called pizza deliverer? Rashid watched with disbelief as she tossed her hat towards the top of the five boxes. "Excuse me?"

"I won't be long." She made her way past him. "Be quick with the food, too! I rather liked the taste of ham and pineapple!"

Had she just _entered_ the Sanc Kingdom without proper permission? She hadn't even gotten an answer from him yet! He watched her leave with a raised eyebrow. "Strange girl."

                   "Oh, I think I smell pizza!" Duo shouted, leaping from his seat. "I'm famished! Rashid had better hurry up with them…"

Before Wufei could even snap at him, the doors burst open. A female figure stepped in. "Hello again," she said in a sing-song voice. Her lips molded into a well-known smile.

"Tsukino-san?" Quatre inquired, getting to his feet. "How on earth did you get in? What happened?"

She wagged a finger towards the Arabian, silencing him. "I happen to be a delivery-girl now. My Master thought it would be a better way to make money! And it's easier too!"

"Where is Rashid?" Wufei asked harshly. "Is the security this terrible, or are you just a criminal master-mind?"

"Oh, no," she giggled. "I'm not a criminal, mind you. Rashid will be arriving with your food any minute… And I can assure you; it _is_ delicious."

"Do you always barge into people's houses whenever you feel like it? Isn't that a bit… you know… rude? I mean, it's every day a little girl waltzes into your mansion without a reasonable explanation!"

Usagi blinked. "Oh? Is that so? I thought Reberba-san enjoyed social company… As long as there are already four of you staying, I might as well visit."

"We don't know you." Heero kept his eyes on her. "From the impression you gave us the first time we encountered, you are nothing but a thief. Thieves don't visit."

"I'm most certainly not a thief. That was a highly important situation. And I ended up giving them back, did I not? Thieves don't give back things they stole."

"You're not going anywhere until we get your valid name… Who are you?"

"Usagi Tsukino," she repeated, sending a sad smile towards Heero. "It is my valid name. I have never changed it. Neither has my Master."

Trowa spoke up. "And your parents?"

"I do not know them, so I wouldn't know… But I'm positive that it is my real name. It has been for as long as I can remember."

"Perhaps you have an identity crisis, like Heero," Duo said. "Were you ever smacked across the head really hard? Or did you run into something with your head?"

"I… I don't think so!"

"I am sorry we are so inquisitive, Tsukino-san. We hope you won't take it as rudeness." Quatre bowed slightly. "And I'm happy to hear you haven't been hit across the head."

Usagi dipped her head. "I do not mind at all. You don't have to be so formal, though. It really isn't necessary… but thank you for being considerate."

"Your pizza has arrived."

A servant appeared from behind the doors, and placed the food neatly atop the table. He was gone in a matter of seconds.

Duo clasped his hands together. "That smells good! Who made it?"

"I did. My Master has no time to prepare the food." Usagi smiled. "I made sure to make all your favorite types as well."

"How do you know them?" Wufei scowled at her. "And why would we trust your cooking?"

"I know because I must… But if you don't want to eat any of it, that's fine. I have been paid and it is no longer my concern."

Duo swallowed a mouthful of pizza. "It doesn't taste bad to me at all! In fact, I'd say it's flawless! Even the crust tastes good."

She nodded. "I did the best I could. Now, if you will excuse me, I must contact my boss at once."

"Do your business here," Heero said. "You're not going away unattended."

Usagi pulled out a cell phone from her back pocket. Her fingers snapped open the receiver with ease, and she began punching in a variety of numbers.

They watched as she waited in silence for an answer. After only moments, someone picked up.

"Master, I have successfully delivered the pizza and have retrieved the full payment. Would you like me to return at once?"

A pause. Her expression altered.

"I have decided not to carry that out. It would only upset them… They aren't as evil as you say."

A longer pause. She winced now and then.

"I'm sorry I have failed you again, Master… Would you like me to return and receive punishment? I could come at any time."

The boys looked at each other. Punishment?

"Of course. I will be back to report as soon as I possibly can… Goodbye." She pressed a button, and the conversation ended.

"Was your Master angry with you?" Duo reached out for another slice.

"Yes, a little… I should go, before I irritate my Master further. I do not want to be around when she is at the peak of her rage."

"You aren't going to leave this place until we know more about you." Heero had already pulled out his gun. "Don't move."

She raised her hands after staring at him with the oddest expression. "But, I cannot stay any longer… I'd gladly help you find more about me, but I must leave!"

"No. You will stay."

"Oh." She lowered her head. "If I don't report to my Master within the span of two hours, they will see me as an outcast and declare me fired… Can I not just come back?"

Heero let out a growl of agitation. She did not flinch under his glare. "I don't care if you lose your job. That Master has brainwashed you."

"No! How could you say that?" Her bottom lip trembled. "She would never do that to us… She cares about us too much…"

"She?" Duo's eyebrows shot up. "So it's a female we're dealing with? Why the hell would she try to steal our Gundam chips?"

"Usagi," Quatre said. "Why not stay here for a while?"

"Here? She won't be pleased… I have two hours to return… otherwise I won't be welcome there anymore. This was my final chance to prove myself."

"I wouldn't want to stay anywhere like that, if they punish you," Duo pointed out. "Just stay here for a while and take the time to relax. You'll see independence is much better."

"I… don't have a choice, do I?"

Heero shook his head.

"I… I will stay, if that is what you'd really like. I have done enough to cause you stress." She didn't meet their eyes. "I suppose I deserve it…"

"We're not punishing you, Usagi," Quatre said. "We just think it's best for you to be away from your Master for a while… and see what life is really like."

"Does that mean… I'll be able to experience anger?"

"When you're dealing with people like Wufei and Heero, I haven't a doubt in my head that you will." Duo grinned. "Make yourself at home. Forget about your duties."

She nodded. "Right. I'll do my best."

          "Report!"

"Mistress… Usagi has not returned from the Sanc Kingdom… I do not think she is coming back."

"Damn! Stupid girl!" The woman gritted her teeth together. Usagi was a major loss, indeed, but at least she could still rely on the remaining legendary senshi. Then again, what if they were to deceive her as well and join up with the Moon Princess, as they had sworn to do so for an eternity?

No, she concluded stubbornly. The senshi were brainwashed, after all. They only lived to serve out _her_. There would be no such knowledge as their 'moon princess.' Usagi was doomed.

**Author's Notes: ** Yes, I've given out a single clue to the identity of her Master; she is a woman! Who did you think it was going to be? Well, now that you know… You'll just have to keep waiting for her true self to be revealed! I cannot lie; I have been having a lot of fun with this… Especially all you awesome reviewers! Thanks always!

**ChibiBear Check!: **DeedlitsFlame, once again you have taken in so many people's interest… Now, who is this oh-so-powerful Mistress? You're getting me all anticipant! I'm happy the chapter came out so soon, so thank you! It was great how Usagi was, being a pizza deliverer and all… And I absolutely adore Rashid's reactions! He finds her so strange! Yes, well, wait until those Gundam Boys get a taste of her… They haven't seen how awkward she can _really be, I'll bet! Ja ne!_


	4. Never Forget

         Usagi poked the sizzling pancake with the spatula, a look of blankness written on her features. Her thoughts were impossible to read.

Duo let out an absent cough from behind her, and finally she flipped it. The small pancake was perfectly done; toasty brown and not a spot of black to be seen.

"Is something wrong, Usagi?"

Slowly, she shook her head. "No, no… I'm fine. I suppose the day's ordeals were a little tiring… These pancakes are done; I have made them for dinner."

Quatre watched, frowning, as she gently began to place the batch onto a plate next to her. Again he recognized her bland expression.

Duo grinned as she neared the dinning table, fork and knife extended with impatience. "It smells so good! I can't wait to eat your food again!"

Usagi set the large plate down on the center of the table. When Wufei sent her a look of suspiciousness, she smiled pleasantly. "I don't mean to bother you, so please enjoy them. I promise I shall not ruin anymore plans of yours."

"I believe her," Duo said loudly. He shoved another forkful of pancake into his mouth. "All is forgiven since the pizza incident, because you cooked it with extra cheese. Cheese is good."

"So I've realized," she said. Her smile brightened. "I know so much about you all… And I know you have already figured that out… I'm just glad you aren't trying to push me away."

"How much _do_ you know?" Duo reached out for another helping. "Besides all our favorite foods, I mean. Is there anything else?"

Usagi tapped her chin thoughtfully, a knot in her brow appearing. She nodded. "I know… about your pasts. I know what each of you has experienced. I know your births, your favorite pastimes, and anything related to your professions. I can write your signatures, and I know your favorite things. I also know about your talents and specialties, so you won't surprise me."

"You probably know more about me then I do," Duo said, licking syrup from his index finger. He studied her curiously. "How strange."

"Oh! I apologize for intruding… But it was necessary. Some of the knowledge I carry is very personal. I hope you don't feel invaded… I understand why you would."

Quatre looked at the others silently, but they didn't bother to return his gaze. Instead, they stared at her. She looked at the ground.

"Eh! I mean, E- enjoy your breakfast! I will be upstairs if you need me at all!" With an uneasy bow, Usagi retreated.

Duo watched the doors gradually swing to a halt. The fork hung out of the corner of his mouth as he sat, eyes wide. "Oi, does she have any idea how many 'upstairs' there are?"

         "And where, exactly, do you think you're going? Not planning on another little raid of yours, are you?"

Usagi shook her head. "I wouldn't do that to your Master after he has been so kind to me… I promise you, I am not up to trouble."

Rashid stared down at her, eyebrows raised. "Is that so? Maybe you really have been taught a lesson. Quatre-sama always brings out the best of people, after all."

Her eyes seemed sad at what he said. She looked at him inquisitively before responding. "You're lucky your Master has such a kind heart."

"Yes, I suppose so…"

Finally, her lips molded into their usual smile. "Could you show me where I'll be staying? I got kind of lost… I don't know which way to go."

         "Ah! And what's in that room?"

"The music room," Rashid said. "Quatre-sama is very good with it… He specifically likes to play the—"

"Violin," she cut in excitedly, clasping her hands over the doorknob. She swung it open fluidly, and was in the room with an admirable amount of speed.

"Hey, I never said you could go in there!" he yelled after her. "You haven't even seen your own room yet and you're exploring the entire building…"

"I like this room. It's warm and cozy… Look at all these musical instruments! And all the trophies! You never said he went into tournaments… I did not know this."

"You never let me finish," he sighed, edging into the room. "Can you play anything?"

Usagi took a seat at the piano bench, hands extended. Gracefully, she began to push down the keys. "Yes. I studied the arts of music for many years… Because one of the Gundam pilots did it, so did I."

"You shouldn't be touching all his instruments…" Rashid said. "Quatre-sama is going to kill me…"

She laughed whole-heartily. "I don't think he is the type to go around killing whoever he pleases. I know he is sensitive when it comes to death, ne?"

"You could say that… It's perplexing, though; the way you speak of Quatre-sama is almost like you have known him for your whole life…"

"I suppose." Usagi stepped into the hallway once again, shutting the door behind them. "Now, I won't be distracted any longer. Please, show me to my room."

         "I brought tea to drink before bedtime! Drink up!"

"Ah, thank you very much, Usagi-san," Quatre said, smiling. "Did you manage to find your room? Do you like its location? I can always move you if you feel uncomfortable."

"No way! There's even a balcony!" She span on her toe, laughing. "I have always wanted a large room of my own! I've never felt so free!"

"Don't get too carried away." Duo grinned. "You might think you have wings and jump out a window or something…"

"Ah, yet… It's so nice to be treated as an equal. I always wanted my Mistress to think of me as an ally instead of a-"

"Pawn?"

"Eh?" Usagi stared at Duo vacantly. She slowly took a seat next to him. "Um… That's not the word I was looking for…"

"Why did you follow the ways of your Mistress when you knew it was wrong?" Quatre studied her intently. "Is there a reason?"

"I-I…" Her face fell from view as she dipped her head. "I want my Mistress to be happy. She has raised me well, and I am grateful."

"Don't you realize you're just a mere doll to her?" Duo didn't meet her gaze as he spoke. "In my opinion, she only raised you for her dirty work."

She lifted her head, mouth agape. Her eyes showed doubt. "Does this make me a monster? But… I thought I could bring the war to an end… It's-"

"You're not a monster for trying to make a difference," Quatre said, cutting her off. "However, war is fought by people like us, so that peace _is_ achieved."

"I realize this…" She raised a finger to her eye suddenly, pausing. "Oh, look… There is a liquid substance spilling from my eyes. It's a strange feeling. Am I sweating?"

"I think you are crying, Usagi." Quatre smiled warmly. "You are not sweating."

"Crying? I have never heard of this emotion."

"It isn't an emotion. It is a result of feeling happy or unhappy. What do you feel inside?"

"I'm unsure… What does it mean when your heart feels cold like ice? Does it mean that I am cold-blooded like a monster?" She tilted her head to the side. "I do not fully comprehend."

"You feel betrayed by your Master; the one you care for… And so you feel sad. Your heart feels cold because you are pained." Quatre patted her hand gently. "You are certainly not a monster, I can assure you."

"I think I understand better…" Usagi closed her eyes. "But… When all of you help me and teach me new things, the icy feeling starts to go away… like it's slowly melting… Why?"

"Because you feel cared for," Duo replied. "You're starting to feel better because others are trying their best to make the sadness go away."

"Oh… It's very strange. Although… I think it is a good feeling. I never felt anything similar with my Mistress." Her lips curved into a light smile. "And… I have decided to become a maid! I'll be able to serve Quatre-sama and also stay near all of you!"

Quatre blinked. "W-what?"

"Well, that was sudden…" Duo chuckled. "She's more demanding than I thought!"

"He doesn't need anymore servants," Wufei snorted. "You'll only be here for a few days, until we have collected more information on your Master."

"Oh, it's you… Have you been kissed since our last conversation? I had a feeling that it might, in fact, help control your temper better."

"Disgraceful woman!"

"Eh? You haven't? That's too bad… Maybe I should do it instead… Would that make it easier?"

Duo's laughs grew louder. "I've never seen him so red! I think she'd be great maid to have around! What do you think, Quatre?"

She bobbed her head. "Ah, I'd love to serve Quatre-sama!"

"And what of your Mistress?" Trowa frowned slightly. "This could be simple trap."

"I… I… um…" She began to play with a piece of her hair. "I don't really belong to her anymore… I don't think I can go back without a gigantic punishment… I don't like being punished. Also, I have decided that the Gundams are not a threat to war, but rather a hope for peace. My Mistress fought for different reasons…"

"What were the reasons?" Heero's voice was husky. "Who is this woman you worked for?"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She bowed her head. "I cannot allow myself to give out this kind of information! Please, forgive me…"

"Why?"

"You needn't worry about her… If something bad happens because of her, I will be the one who retaliates… Do you understand? The world has just begun to settle from the last war, and to cause a sudden panic would be disastrous. I don't want more fear."

Duo reclined back into his chair, sighing. "At least this gets rid of the 'no Gundams, no war' attitude of hers… Perhaps you should consider hiring her. She seems determined."

"Rashid-san mentioned that you are in need of a new cook," Usagi added. "I could always prepare your meals. I'd try my very hardest. I also know each of your favorite foods, so I promise to make separate meals to suit your taste."

"I… I suppose it would be a good idea."

Usagi smiled. "Does that mean I'm hired?"

Quatre glanced towards the others. "Yes."

She let out a sound of excitement, clasping her fingers around one of Quatre's hands. She shook it. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm so glad! Quatre-sama!"

"I can't wait to see you try to kiss Wufei," Duo said, nudging Usagi. "Do you honestly think all his issues will go away with such a simple gesture?"

She turned towards Wufei, her expression cheerful. "Of course! Why wouldn't it work? Would you like me to give an example right now?"

"Touch me and die," Wufei retorted, inching away slightly. "I mean it, girl. Stay away from me."

"Oh… Well, on the other hand, maybe he prefers men. I think he needs time to decide."

"_Silence_!"

**Author's Comments: **It's been awhile, hasn't it? I think I rushed through another chapter -_- … I will try to update more frequently. Please send me any feedback or questions!

**ChibiBear Check!: **Yo~! Yet again, Deedlit, you have made me crave more… There better be another chapter soon! I love, love, _love_ Usagi (could I stress that enough?) I love her attitude, her display of emotions, and the way she presents herself. She seems so innocent… And very sheltered. Leave it to the boys to teach her a few things. I especially love the way she acts around Wufei; totally oblivious. So cute! More, more, more, **more**!


End file.
